


My Strange Headcanons for the Omori Cast

by thelofihiphopgirl



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, THESE ARE ALL HAPPY HEADCANONS I PROMISE, but theres one sad one at the end, literally just my random ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelofihiphopgirl/pseuds/thelofihiphopgirl
Summary: literally just my omori headcanons that i thought of today in the middle of nowhere :D if you have any requests, feel free to comment them and i'll add them!!
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	My Strange Headcanons for the Omori Cast

Aubrey:

Aubrey definitely has asked to do Kel's hair just to pull at it and mess with it as many times as possible. Doing this caused a petty war between the two on who could mess with the other more. 

While with the rest of 'the hooligans', they decided to form a band. Because, why the hell not? Aubrey played the bass, and after some nagging from Kim, started singing some too.

Kel:

Kel once wanted to make cookies, in hopes to act responsible... He ended up mixing sugar with salt. After, Kel served one to Hero. Hero, being the supportive brother he is, didn't tell him of the mistake and ate the whole cookie. 

The group once went to an an amusement park together, but sadly Kel was too short for the roller coaster. He attempted to stand on his tippy toes just to get on the ride... It didn't work.

While gardening with Basil and the others, Kel saw the mighty cattail. Aubrey dared him to bite it, stating, "Do it. No balls." HE DID. When it all exploded everywhere, Aubrey was a laughing mess. The others couldn't decide whether to laugh or be worried of Kel.

Hero:

Mari introduced him into watching sappy rom-com movies, and/or dramatic reality TV shows. He didn't think he'd like them, but when he moved onto college, they were all he would watch. Once, Kel walked in while he was watching a rom-com. He's never been the same.

Hero absolutely HATES sour things like vinegar, pickles, etc. and he has absolute disgust on his face when he tastes it. One time, Hero forgot to ask for no pickles on a sandwich, he bit into it, and spit it out in an instant. 

Hero is one to accidentally spoil who has a crush on who. For instance, he once commented on Aubrey's crush, in front of them. Now, Hero is number one on her hit-list.

Every morning, you can see Hero sat on a chair and reading the newspaper. His favourite section is definitely sudoku, and he'll spend all morning solving it if he has to.

Mari:

Hero and Mari definitely spent Valentine's Day together. He once baked a cake just for her, and Mari decided to play a song on the piano for him. After? Hero was a blushing mess, and she could not stop laughing. But, Mari always says that she was laughing WITH him, not AT him.

While the whole group had a sleep over, she drew a mustache on Hero's face with sharpie.

She dresses Mewo up on Halloween all the time.

Sunny:

On Halloween once, Mari forced Sunny to dress up with her and Mewo. So... Mari was a witch, Sunny was a bat, and Mewo was a vampire! She did have to bribe him before though.

The Maverick:

I'm not sure if I even have to say this or not, but he unironically uses the word 'swagger'. Once, he sent it in a group chat to the others, which ranged from Angel and Vance being confused, to Aubrey and Kim trying difficultly not to laugh at him too much for saying it.

Captain Space Boy:

Need I comment that he is 100% a Howl Pendragon kinnie? Look at him.

THIS HEADCANON IS SAD SO SKIP OVER IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CRY!!!

Hero learned 'What Falling in Love Feels Like' to just feel something after Mari's death. He wanted to try and replicate the feeling of happiness he had when she was around the best he could.


End file.
